Chronohorn
Chronohorn (クロノホーン Kuronohōn), also known as the Last Boss, is the boss of Momentopolis, as well the thirteenth and final boss of Blinx: The Time Sweeper. History Following the Tom-Tom Gang raid of B1Q64 for Time Crystals, as well as the kidnapping of Princess Lena by Benito, Blinx had been pursing them throughout the world of B1Q64. Eventually Blinx finally caught up with them in Momentopolis. Unfortunately for the Tom-Tom Gang, the Airbikes the rode which were filled with stolen Time Crystals had finally become too unstable in close proximity to one another, creating Major Time Glitches. In seconds, the Time Crystals, Airbikes, Princess Lena, Benito, Ugo, Cino and other Benito Brothers and Tom-Tom Gang members were absorbed in a flash, forming the Chronohorn. Upon noticing Blinx, the Chronohorn performed a Rewind Time Control, sending Blinx back in time to the Forgotten City to fight the Dust King (which he defeated again), then it sent him back to Everwinter to fight Hydrosaur (which he defeated again), then it sent him back to the Mine of Precious Moments to fight Kerogon (which he defeated again), and finally it then sent him back to the Forge of Hours to fight Juggernaut (which he defeated again). After failing to kill Blinx by sending him back into time to be killed by either the Dust King, Hydrosaur, Kerogon or Juggernaut, Chronohorn moved in to take out Blinx personally. Strategy The Chronohorn is the hardest boss in the game, and requires the player to have master Blinx: The Time Sweeper gameplay as well as well as being equipped with the right kind of gear. Upon entering the Momentopolis Boss Stage, and after a cutscene, the Chronohorn will transport the player back and forward in time using a Rewind, forcing the player to fight the Dust King in Forgotten City, Hydrosaur in Everwinter, Kerogon in the Mine of Precious Moments and Juggernaut in the Forge of Hours in a boss rush. Players should buy all the Retry Holders, Time Control Holders and the Sweeper Pack L available from all the Shops, and carry as many Pauses and/or Slows as you can. There is no real point in purchasing Bombs, Super Bombs or Spike Bullets, since they will be exchanged for Gold after beating the Dust King in the boss rush. It should be noted, that you can restart any boss of the boss rush, and it will only restart the battle with the particular boss, rather than restart the entire Momentopolis Boss Stage, and restarting might be necessary to ensure you are able to successfully complete the boss rush portion. If you manage to beat the boss rush, you will be transported to Momentopolis Shop, allowing you to purchase goods for your fight with the Chronohorn. It is absolutely recommended to purchase Retrys to replace any you might have lost, and maybe purchase Bombs, Super Bombs and Spike Bullets. The Momentopolis Shop also sells the legendary TS-X7 Supreme, Lv.3+ sweeper, which has all the abilities of every other sweeper model, which does aid in the battle against the Chronohorn as it can suck small items from afar and quickly, although it costs 90,000 in Gold, or if that is too pricy, purchase the TS-2000 Aladdin, Lv.1+ or faster sucking, or either the TS-16000 Lv.3 or the TS-16000-S Lv.3 to suck smaller items from further away. That said, none of those sweepers are mandatory, although they make the battle against the Chronohorn just a tad bit easier. The standard TS-1000 Lv.1 or any other sweeper will work well against the Chronohorn. After you've got the needed supplies from the shop, make your purchase and exit the shop, you can not come back to this shop at anytime during the battle with the Chronohorn. After leaving the shop, you will finally fight the Chronohorn. The Chronohorn has essentially four phases during his fight. If at any time you want to restart the fight with the Chronohorn, just hit restart, and the battle with the Chronohorn will begin. The first phase begins with a quick cutscene of the Chronohorn sucking up every Time Crystals minus Retries that you have on your person. It will is absolutely necessary to collect enough Time Crystals that you will have at least one Rewind, Slow, Pause, Fast-Forward and Record on your person by the third phase, the boss can not be defeated without them. It is important to note Time Controls outside of Retries will not work for Blinx, except in the third phase of the boss battle, so attempt to Pause or Slow time on the Time Golem will not work. Time Crystals can be collected in the first phase, but don't expect to collect very many, they are much more common in the second phase, the primary focus of the first stage should be to damage the Chronohorn until his second phase begins. Unlike other enemies in the game, the Chronohorn can not be shot by the sweeper just anywhere, but only at his weak spot. His weak spot is his eye/mouth, which resembles the face of clock, and only when it glows red, which is vulernable to Bombs, Super Bombs, Ice Bombs and Spike Bullets. It weak spot will only glow red when the Chronohorn is shooting Bombs onto the stage. These Bombs will not explode on contact, rather they will simply accumulate on the platform of the Momentopolis Boss Stage, Blinx can suck these up to use against the Chronohorn, but there is another reason to suck them up. In addition to being able to lay bombs on the stage, the Chronohorn also as the ability to shoot electricity arcs form its horns. Often it will shoot an electricity arc at a Bomb, causing it to explode, and often causing a chain reaction where any other nearby Bombs explode as well, possibly resulting in Blinx getting killed if he has the misfortune of being too close. Sucking as many Bombs can reduce the amount of Bombs going off at once. It is possible for the player to cancel this particular attack, by sucking up the particular Bomb the Chronohorn is about to strike, but this is extremely risky move and not recommended. The Chronohorn will also shoot three electric arcs at times as well, but it will do so at Blinx rather than any Bombs found on the stage. It is recommend to move left or right, or jump very high into the air, although the latter is more difficult to pull off without possible jumping too late or too soon, resulting in damage to the player. In addition to these moves, the Chronohorn at this point in time can suck up Time Crystals, specifically Slow Crystals and Fast-Forward Crystals, and can perform Slow and Fast-Forward Time Controls. If Chronohorn performs a Fast-Forward, both Chronohorn and Blinx will move fast-forward; requiring quick reactions to dodge Chronohorn's attacks such as its electricity attacks directed at either the player or the bombs, its also much more difficult to hit the Chronohorn when its laying bombs on the stage. Area encountered Momentopolis *Momentopolis Boss Stage Trivia *Chronohorn is the only Time Monster in Blinx: The Time Sweeper capable of manipulating time to its will. Category:Time Monster Category:Bosses Category:Blinx: The Time Sweeper bosses